


Decomposing

by as_the_leaves_fall



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Cotard's Delusion, Delusions, Gen, Hallucinations, Leon has no idea what to do, Psychosis, Self-Harm, Talk of decomposition, Trypophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_the_leaves_fall/pseuds/as_the_leaves_fall
Summary: The fact that Chihiro was dead was bad enough. Now he has to deal with the bugs. He wouldn't want anyone else to see them and freak out, right?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Decomposing

The container was half full of maggots and yet Chihiro still hadn't finished extracting the damn things out of himself. 

The others really couldn't see him like this. It was already very difficult for them to cope with his undead state back when he wasn't visibly rotting but having literal honest-to-god _maggots_ poking out of his face would definitely make things much worse.

As much as Chihiro hated to hurt living creatures, he knew that now it was necessary to get rid of them before people noticed.

He looked at the bathroom mirror and a corpse stared right back at him with its long since clouded over eyes. 

He didn't know how he could still see with them. They were eyes that had once been a warm hazel before decomposition had set in and now they were closer to an eerie milky blue.

Chihiro hated it. It was something he found that he couldn't ever get used to.

He continued to move his head, checking all angles for any more insects.

The reddish purge fluid seeping out of the holes left behind from removing the other maggots made it difficult to see clearly but he eventually found one; under his jaw, very close to his ear.

Taking the tweezers, he grabbed hold of it and pulled it out. 

It squirmed in its grip and Chihiro couldn't help but shudder. The maggot went into the container with the rest of its siblings.

He checked himself again and to his relief, that turned out to be the very last one. Chihiro was finally insect free.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do about the holes they'd left behind or the greenish black patches that surrounded them, rendered stark on sheet-white skin that used to just be merely fair in colour. Removing the bugs and leaving it at that would have to do for now, at least until Chihiro could find something to cover them up. Until then, he was satisfied.

"Chihiro, what are y-? OH MY GOD-!" 

In fright, he turned around only to find a horrified Leon standing to his left. How long he'd been there for, Chihiro had no idea. He didnt realise he'd entered the bathroom until he started yelling.

And he'd _seen_. Chihiro had some explaining to do.

"I-I'm sorry. There were insects and I had to get them out." He gestured to the container. More purge fluid dripped out of his mouth and onto the floor. "I didn't want anyone to see..."

Leon's eyes widened and he shook his head, hands up in his hair. 

"You- You need to go to the nurse's office." He stammered. "Chihiro, please... Please. You need help."

Leon looked almost green and Chihiro honestly couldn't blame him for that. He knew he'd feel the same way if the roles were reversed, him walking in on an undead Leon pulling maggots out of himself in the school bathroom during class time.

"I'm alright. There's not much they can do for me, really-"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!!" 

Leon firmly planted his hands on Chihiro's shoulders and shook him hard.

"You're not fucking dead!" He wailed. "They brought you back! You're alive, goddamn it! You're still here!"

Chihiro felt a pang of sorrow at his words. Of course Leon was still in denial about his death. They were friends, it wasn't surprising that he wasnt taking it well.

Then again, he remembered grimly, Leon had seen him die.

From what little Chihiro could remember, Leon was at his bedside in the dorms attempting to nurse him back to health when the fever finally claimed him. It was no wonder he was having trouble coping. 

"Leon..." Chihiro didn't know what to say.

"Don't!" Leon cut him off. Chihiro could see tears running down his cheeks.

"Don't say a damn thing!" He punctuated each word with more shaking. "I know what you're going to say and I'm telling you now that you're wrong!"

Before Chihiro could react, Leon had picked him up and put him over his shoulder. 

"You're alive, you-you've fucked up your face with the tweezers, we're going to the fucking nurse's office and that's _final!"_

He wasn't going to fight him on that. There wasn't any point to it.

Besides the occasional sniffle, they spent the entire trip in silence, Chihiro absent-mindedly watching fluid drip onto the floor as Leon walked.

He'd humour him on this. There wasn't anything that the people in the nurse's office could do for a corpse but damn it, if it made Leon feel better, then Chihiro would go along with it.

And that was all he could really do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure if I've written the symptoms correctly or not. I've got experience with having psychotic breaks (including bugs in the skin and attempting to get them out) but not to this full on extent.
> 
> Either way, poor Chihiro and Leon. 
> 
> Oh! The "purge fluid"? Since Chihiro's not actually dead, that's blood and there's now a massive mess in the bathroom. Nor was there any maggots. Chihiro was basically gouging at his face with tweezers.


End file.
